Black Lust oneshot
by Serendipitous-Slug
Summary: Blackcest Oneshot - Sirius is having another lonely late night in the Gryffindor common rooms that is until he has a visitor. This is my first ever lemon-smut or whatever so, feedback?


Sixteen year old Sirius Black sat at a mahogany desk in the deserted Gryffindor common room, looking over his transfiguration book. His eyes kept clouding over with sleep, the early morning hours were not a good time to study. However, there was little else to do. Everyone was either away for Christmas holiday or fast asleep, dreaming of sugar plum fairies and all those other heartwarming things. Sirius hated to be alone but both returning to his parents' house or encroaching on the Potter's perfect Christmas would be even more unbearable.

Just as Sirius was laying his head atop of "Fives ways to transform a tea kettle" he heard something behind him. Immediately his wand was in his hand and he was on his feet. The common room was only lit by the weak embers burning in the fireplace.

"Who's there? I swear to god Peeves, if that's you again-"

"Hello Sirius." A familiar cold voice penetrated the dark air. Bellatrix emerged, the light hitting her pale and hollow face. She sidled up to her cousin, stopping until just a few feet from him.

"How did you get in here Bellatrix? You need to leave. Now." He tried to keep his voice steady. Bellatrix was only encouraged when he was visibly upset or angry, he realized this now.

She frowned, her scarlet lips turning down while her large obsidian eyes twinkled. "Now Si, that's no way to treat a guest…haven't those Potters taught you any manners?"

When Sirius remained silent the Slytherin girl merely sighed as she brought her wand from her long sleeve and then touched the tip to her lips as she spoke. "You wouldn't think that the imperious curse would work on the portraits would you?"

Sirius dug his fingernails into his hands, clenching his knuckles in an attempt to not lose his cool. He could feel the blood drain from them, he could imagine them turning white with each second that passed. Bellatrix reveled in the concentration it took him to control himself. She smiled in a sickingly sweet manner and then skipped over to the desk at which Sirius had been studying. She jumped up to sit on the table and took the textbook into her lap. "Oh, wouldn't aunty be proud? You are finally applying yourself, I see? Well, I'll be taking my N.E. soon enough. Not that it really matters where I'm going." She looked up at him from the book, "The Dark Lord needs no prerequisites."

In two powerful strides Sirius was at the desk, he now towered over the older and taller girl. "Leave." He spat.

Bellatrix let his demand hang in the air for a few moments before staring into his eyes, "Make me."

With no hesitation Sirius grabbed Bellatrix around her small arm and yanked her into a standing position. For her thin figure she was surprisingly strong, she ripped her arm away from his grasp and pushed Sirius, sending him back a few steps before he toppled onto the floor. Bellatrix stood over her cousin, her floor length black dress ripped at the shoulder, and high heel booted feet spread apart, hands on her hips. Her gaze was both shocked by his nerve and yet daring him to try again. Sirius jumped to his feet and again went for her. Both had disregarded their wands and they lay idle on the floor useless in their battle. Sirius grabbed a fistful of Bellatrix's long messy hair while she scratched her nails across his face. The boy yelped in pain, letting go to cover the four gashes that opened from his ear to chin. In his moment of weakness Bellatrix rammed her body in his. He landed with a soft thump sideways in an arm chair. Sirius bit back the tears of frustration and anger as he tried to detangle himself so he could get out of the chair. Before he could, Bellatrix had slid over the arm of the chair. She straddled him; one leg pressed against the back of the chair the other dangling to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sirius shrieked as Bellatrix lifted her arm, he expected another slash from her spiked fingernails but instead she grabbed onto a tuft of his dark brown hair and pulled his head to the side. She lowered her face onto his and carefully licked his wounds.

Sirius attempted to push her off and he pounded his fists against her chest. Bellatrix moaned each time he struck her breasts. She continued to suck the blood from his face while she grabbed Sirius's hands and held them at her chest until he stopped struggling.

Something strange came over Sirius, he couldn't quite pinpoint it but as he felt Bellatrix's undulating hips atop of his own and her heavy breasts in his hands, his anger flushed into desire. He desperately tried to find an entrance into her dress, he needed to feel her flesh. As if reading his mind Bellatrix detached herself from Sirius's face and sat up. Slowly she pushed her dress from her shoulders, slipped her arms from the sleeves until the dress lay pooled around her waist. He needed a moment to just look at her. In the dark room her pale skin glowed though her messy hair obscuring her chest. He pushed the dark curtain away to reveal her pert breasts, each encircled in pink leading toward hardened nipples. Immediately his mouth began to salivate and he grasped at her thin waist and pulled her closer, Bellatrix wrapped her fingers around his neck and shoving him into her breasts. He softly tasted her nipples, treating each like a delicacy.

A sudden anger flared inside of Sirius as Bellatrix ran her nails against his biceps. He was tired of her pushing him around, ever since they had been children she had always been in charge.

Without any warning Bellatrix felt herself being lift from the air as Sirius sat up and got out from the chair. He wrapped his forearms tightly around her, his growing erection pressing against her back. He pushed her over towards the mahogany desk, quickly pulling her dress the rest of the way down. She was bare, wearing no panties and Sirius moaned as he viewed her from the back. Her pale back showed every concave of her spine, he brought his hand down slowly, digging his fingers into her skin. Bellatrix whimpered, a sound that both shocked and deeply pleasured Sirius to hear. Once he had trailed his hand up her back again he pushed down, bending her over the table. As he hurried to unbuckle his pants he observed her pussy. The soft and wet folds seem to be pulsating, each time becoming pinker and pinker. The sight mesmerized him and he momentarily forgot about the need that lay beneath his boxer shorts. He reached out a hand, extended a lone finger. She felt warm as he crooked his finger inside her, exploring every inch of her pussy.

Need overcame Sirius and he withdrew his finger, ready to fuck Bellatrix Lestrange. The older girl sensed this shift, little Sirius thinking he could control her. Quickly Bellatrix turned around and pulled a surprised Sirius on to the table, slamming him on to his back. She peeled off his shirt and then went to his boxers. Delicately she traced the top of the soft cotton, enjoying the pain of anticipation on the boy's face. In one swift motion she had his boxers around his ankles and was sitting over him on the desk. She examined his hard cock, large and dripping.

"Hmm one experiment perhaps…" she whispered.

"What?" Sirius said before erupting into moans. Bellatrix had taken her tongue and ran it along his shaft and then began to suck at the head. Sirius bucked and immediately Bellatrix detached.

"Oh no, Si, none of that now. You must save it for the real thing." Bellatrix purred, lips just grazing Sirius's cock.

Sitting up, Bellatrix mounted the younger boy, they both sighed in ecstasy in the relief that their pleasure was to be met. Her lips grasped his manhood. With each of Sirius's thrusts came friction that heated Bellatrix's chambers. Sirius found her breasts again and kneaded them relentlessly while Bellatrix grasped at his sculpted stomach with her nails. Each moaned in longing as their hips drew apart and again in pleasure when they met.

Bellatrix bounced atop of his manhood, each time becoming quicker and harder until neither could continue. Sirius's explosion met that of Bellatrix's. Within moments both were trembling in bliss, Bellatrix slid from Sirius until she lay next to him, pressed into his chest.

Sirius stared up at the ceiling, trying to control the quaking of his body and regain his vision. "Bella-" He whispered. He repeated himself, unsure of how to start what he wanted to say. He did not have opportunity to think on it. Bellatrix turned her face towards his, her scarlet lips pressing warm breath against his ear. "Goodnight Sirius." She said in her usual cold voice. Slowly but purposefully she sat up and slid off the table, found her dress and pulled it back on. She frowned momentarily at the rip in the shoulder but turned to leave.

"Bella, I don't understand. Where are you going?"

Bellatrix whirled around. From where she stood, Sirius could see just the outline of her wild sex tousled hair and her ivory skin glowing.

"I said Goodnight."

Sirius watched as her shining body vanished and footsteps faded as she left the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
